Proud of Your Boy
by GeniusGirl1010
Summary: Dylan Jacob Neutron has always been a bad seed but that will soon change...one shot


-1

Authors Note: Hey yea, It's me again! I know you all probably won't read this but my dear friend asked me to write a story so here it is! I had asked someone to do this story for me, however I think she was to busy to write it and if she does still want to write it or already did…I'm Sorry! Yours is without a doubt so much better. Post it too! And now to the story! R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or the song "Proud of your Boy". I do own Dylan and Elizabeth.**

"He did WHAT?" Cynthia Aurora Neutron screamed into the phone. "This is the third time this week!"

10 year old, Dylan Jacob Neutron cringed from around the corner as he heard his mom screaming into the phone. This little boy was notorious around Lindbergh Elementary for his mastermind pranks. The particular prank that his mom was screaming about is his specialty. Frogs.

_Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma  
You're in for a pleasant surprise_

I've wasted time  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer, Okay, I agree

This time Dylan had put a basket full of bullfrogs in Elizabeth Estevez's locker. He got a week worth of detentions.

"JIMMY GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW AND TALK TO YOUR SON!" Cindy yelled (after hanging up the phone with the principal) into the intercom. That Mr. James Isaac Neutron himself installed into every room of the house. They all lead down to the lab.

"What did he do now?" Jimmy asked not wanting to deal with this anymore.

Cindy only had to say one word, "Frogs"

"Be right up" Jimmy said beginning to trudge to the house.

_That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times_

_You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you_

_Proud of your boy_

Dylan emerged from around the corner hanging his shaggy blonde head. He knew what was coming next. 'No computer, TV, Video Games, and no playing with his dad's inventions'. Cindy noticed his presence and motioned for him to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Ok so what exactly happened?" Jimmy asked coming in to the kitchen.

"_Your _son here," Cindy pointed to Dylan; "put frogs in Lizzy's locker" she paused taking a deep breath, "for the _third _time this week!"

Jimmy closed his eyes for a moment thinking then finally spoke.

"We're not going to punish you."

"We're not?"

"You're not?" Dylan bright blue eyes lit up.

"No, but you are going to march right over to Lizzy's house and apologize to her."

_  
Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer  
You won't get a fight here, no ma'am  
Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good  
But that couldn't be all that I am_

Water flows under the bridge  
Let it pass, let it go  
There's no good reason that you should believe me  
Not yet, I know, but

This whole talk got Dylan thinking, so as he started walking over to Lizzy's house to apologize he was thinking of ways to impress his parents. This was very rare for Dylan to be thinking like this, very rare, but that day he decided to turn over a new leaf.

Soon, he spotted the house he was looking for. It was a good sized house, a blue 2 story much like his own. Since his parents had known the Estevez's since childhood he had been there many times, much to his dismay.

He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet before ringing the door bell.

"I'll get it!" he heard a familiar female voice yell before opening the door…and shut it.

"Wait!" Dylan called out, "I came to apologize!"

"Ok lets hear it." Lizzy said opening the door again, Libby and Sheen Estevez could be seen sticking their heads from around the corner.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier today, I was bored and I thought it would be funny. I'm really really sorry."

"Hhhhmmm" Lizzy said tapping her finger against her chin in thought." Your forgiven she said with a hug.

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Dylan said practically running back to his house. It was now time to commence plan "Dylan Jacob Neutron in no longer a bad seed"

**3 weeks later…**

"Mom! You are going to be so happy! I got my report card!" Dylan screamed running into his house.

He spotted his parents in the kitchen having coffee.

"LOOK!" he almost yelled throwing his report card on the table.

Cindy and Jimmy scanned the piece of paper together and looked up with a smile.

"All A's, now that's my boy!" Jimmy said giving him a congratulatory hug.

"That is so great Dylan!" Cindy said while kissing his forehead.

"I knew I would make you proud of your boy."

_Someday and soon  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller  
Or smarter or handsome or wise_

I'll do my best, what else can I do ?  
Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you  
Mom, I will try to  
Try hard to make you  
Proud of your boy


End file.
